emergency_pogostickfandomcom-20200214-history
Anime Cons
A list of the anime conventions that Eren and Levi have been to and will probably go to. AFW 2014 Anime Festival of Wichita, June 27-June 29, we went on Saturday as casual!Marco and a very Deanish casual!Jean and on Sunday without cosplaying~ 'Saturday, June 28th,' Natsu and hanji is back there.JPG|Natsu with a background Hanji Mikasa and excited Reese.JPG|Mikasa and Reese Jean and marco 1.JPG|Jean and Marco ALL THESE NENDOROID BOXES.JPG|much nendoroid such expensive omg Mami with stuffed kyubey.JPG|Mami and Kyubey Brat jerk don't kid yourself by thinking you are so important being in the middle.JPG|Black Butler group Marco, colossal titan, and minecraft steve.JPG|Marco, Colossal Titan, and Minecraft Steve Italy and Romano 1.JPG|Romano and Italy Italy and Romano 2.JPG|Romano and Italy again Armin.JPG|Armin Jean and marco 2.JPG|Marco and Jean Detective Dick Gumshoe.JPG|Detective Gumshoe One out of millions of Kiritos.JPG|Kritio Vegeta 1.JPG|Vegeta Vegeta 2.JPG|Vegeta again This rin and len look sooo happy.JPG|Rin and Len Ok i swear he didn't have those knifes ealier and then i asked for a picture and they poofed into existance.JPG|Sebastian Michaelis Nami and Zoro.JPG|Nami and Zorro A fairy tail group.JPG|Fairy Tail group Homura.JPG|Homura Mami and Homura.JPG|Mami and Homura Ed with human Al.JPG|Ed and Al Grell and madam red.JPG|Grell and Madam Red Envy.JPG|Envy Best model ever.JPG|Best remake of the walls Marco on jean.JPG|Marco on Jean Different marco on jean.JPG|Another Marco on Jean Found the levi gummi.JPG|Gummy Levi Poor in half one.JPG|Poor gummy Marco The jean who made this is great xD.JPG|Apparently Jean made this wonderful model One last pic of this.JPG|Another angle of the walls Al and Hughes.JPG|Hughes and Al Al with cute cat plush.JPG|Al and a plush cat Marco and Al.JPG|Marco and Al Ground of fma people.JPG|FMA group Mononoko.JPG|Mononoke Hetalia group.JPG|Hetalia group Let's all attack Italy.JPG|Italy under attack This thing moved so creepily perfect.JPG|Waving No-face Armin with flower crown.JPG|Flower crown Armin Jean and marco again.JPG|Marco and Jean This roy xD.JPG|This Roy...... I don't think they were ready for my pic...JPG|Unprepared Kill la Kill group Kill La kill group.JPG|Prepared Kill la Kill group I wish i knew who they all were but i know there is a kyubey.JPG|Kyubey and others Look the tardis.JPG|The TARDIS Snake.JPG|Snake Great necklace.JPG|Such mustache OVER 9000!!!.JPG|Dragon Ball Z clock Wizard in shot xD.JPG|Background wizard Sylveon.JPG|Sylveon Jean sad sylveon confused.JPG|Jean and background Sylveon Poor jean and poor sylveon.JPG|Jean and background Sylveon again Jean and marco selfie.JPG|Marco and Jean selfie Poison ivy photobomb.JPG|A wild Posion Ivy has appeared... to photobomb? Holy windex we found haru in the fountain.JPG|Haru diving into the foutain Bright sun and rei.JPG|Rei and sun rays More rei being rei.JPG|Rei again 'Sunday, June 29th,' Eren.JPG|Eren Dio and Aya.JPG|Dio and Aya Armin and Christa studying.JPG|Armin and Christa studying I forgot what eren and armin are doing.JPG|Nooo idea what Armin and Eren were doing Still don't remember.JPG|Armin and Eren doing still no idea what I wish this pic wasn't blurry.JPG|Armin and Eren again More blurry who cares.JPG|Armin and Eren doing a thing More pics.JPG|Armin and Eren still doing a thing Hello flower dress person.JPG|Shingekis Christa sitting all by herself over there.JPG|A lone Christa I really forgot what they were doing.JPG|Still no idea what Armin and Eren were doing Armin and jean.JPG|Armin and Jean about to do a thing Jean teaching armin how to drive a car.JPG|Jean teaching Armin to drive Things are going so well btw.JPG|Jean and Armin driving along Perfectly fine.JPG|Things are totes going well with Jean teaching Armin There was no freak outs at any time.JPG|Jean and Armin still driving along No crashes yet.JPG|Jean and Armin haven't crashed yet Jean so knows how to teach people to drive cares.JPG|Jean is totes the best driving instructer yeeeeepp Jean and eren watching titanic.JPG|Jean and Eren watching the Titanic Eren is bored and jean is crying.JPG|Weeping Jean and bored Eren Eren's face xD.JPG|Jean is still weeping and Eren's just so bored Eren has a ringpop for some reason.JPG|Jean talking and Eren has a ringpop Jean you are crying wether you admit it or not.JPG|Jean is still having the feels So many pics.JPG|Jean saying a thing Eren is just so bored it seems.JPG|Eren is so bored Jean's face xD.JPG|Jean xD Mikasa is romeo and jean is juliet.JPG|Mikamo and Jeaniet? Jean in his flower crown.JPG|Flower crown Jean... or Jeaniet Jean looks so proud.JPG|Jean is so proud Time to play the parts.JPG Jean is is standing on a chair.JPG Mikasa sooo wants to do this.JPG She cared so much.JPG And jean is so perfect for the part.JPG Then mikasa left jean all alone.JPG Marco and flower crown jean.JPG Running out of names.JPG Eren and his ring pop.JPG Toddler eren and mikasa.JPG Mikasa is about to push eren over.JPG And now eren is on the floor crying and his ring pop is also on tthe floor.JPG Eren got up and is now fighting with mikasa.JPG Now eren is worried about his ring pop.JPG Mikasa has stopped caring.JPG Ymir and eren at a bar.JPG Jean. jean, marco, and marco.JPG Much better pic.JPG Ymir doesn't care though.JPG You shouldn't buy drink for underage people ymir.JPG And she forces him to take a drink.JPG Eren no like this.JPG You shouldn't buy drink for underage people ymir.JPG You really shouldn't.JPG Mikasa dad christa mom kids ymir and sasha car trip.JPG This is gonna be a loooong car ride.JPG Ignore the armin in the background he isn't there xD.JPG Noisy kids.JPG And a handsome stallion crosses the road.JPG Scold the noisy chlidren.JPG This car trip.JPG Ymir don't yell at sasha.JPG More scolding.JPG Eren will finish that ringpop someday.JPG And brought to you by sasha the wheels on the bus go round and round round and round.JPG Ice king jean with gunther sasha.JPG They must go do things.JPG Eren fin with mikasa jake must stop ice king jean.JPG Well stopping him wasn't hard.JPG They are just talking at this point.JPG All the action.JPG Fly away gunther fly away.JPG Gunther totally flew away xD.JPG I think that mikasa jake's but was painted some princess or something so things got weird.JPG Very weird.JPG Yeah i don't have names for all this.JPG Poor ice king jean.JPG Who needs names for all their pics.JPG More pics always more.JPG Perfect pic.JPG Sasha and her chips.JPG More talking.JPG Listen to jean everyone.JPG I dont have names ugh.JPG THE MIGHTY RINGPOP.JPG Jean has forgotten he put the flower crown on his own head.JPG And now jean is like WHO PUT THE FLOWER CROWN ON MY HEAD and everyone went YOU DID and then he was like oh......JPG And then jean went to his corner of shame.JPG And eren got the almighty flower crown.JPG WHO THREW THE TRASH MIKASA ASKED and then jean and sahsa pointed at armin.JPG NOW LET'S BLAME SASHA.JPG Sasha always has the food.JPG It was so totally her xD.JPG Mikasa will not tolerate this.JPG No more chips for sasha.JPG Magestic eren with flower crown and ringpop.JPG Sasha got her chips back.JPG Quick hide jean from the shot.JPG Wonder what is over there.JPG Armin going to give our prizes for trivia questions (i won one).JPG Ringpops.JPG These things playing piano xD.JPG Jean with a tiny hay.JPG The glow cloud.JPG Eren with al.JPG A group of snk people.JPG This group was nutty and fun.JPG They were fun to hang out with and take pics of them.JPG Marcos back to back.JPG Random arm.JPG Mikasa is no happy.JPG Rejection.JPG Jean looking at marco.JPG Let's stare out into the sky oh look the flower dress person walking by.JPG Now let's look out into the sky and that stadium over there.JPG So dramatic.JPG All the dramaticness.JPG Sashas and chips.JPG Fighting over the chips.JPG They were near an edge when doing this fighting so it wasn't the safest thing.JPG Poor sasha wants her chips.JPG We are low on chips.JPG Jean wants chips now.JPG Wait there are like none in here.JPG No chip crumbs for sasha.JPG Everyone keep the chip crumbs away from sasha.JPG Sasha will never get her chip crumbs.JPG Ever.JPG Not with mikasa around.JPG Jean and marco bull fighting.JPG Marco get your jacket back on quick.JPG Faster.JPG Now we are ready for some jean and marco poses xD.JPG Oh yeah all the amazing poses.JPG They are so strong xD.JPG Jean agrees marco is strong xD.JPG Look at marco.JPG Now look at jean as well.JPG Jean.JPG Sasha and her potato.JPG Jean, sasha, and eren.JPG Ciel.JPG Al with more cat plushies.JPG Magikarp.JPG Bunny 1.JPG Bunny 6.JPG Givin to us by sasha.JPG Naka-Kon 2015 Naka-Kon runs from March 13th to 15th. March 13th, 2015 March 14th March 15th AFW 2015 July 10-12, 2015, going to try to host a panel